His Jacket
by TheNextFolchart
Summary: "I promise I won't say 'I told you so' when you two realize you love each other." / K-rated material with one curse word.


**His Jacket**

* * *

It's 10:45 A.M. when Marlene realizes they're going to be late for class.

She and Sirius are tucked in the corner of the library, lounging between two bookshelves and supposedly working on their end-of-term Charms project. Merlin knows why Flitwick decided to pair them up—everyone knows that Marlene and Sirius don't work well together, that they spend most of their time bickering. Marlene has been pouring over books for hours, but Sirius is fast asleep, having wadded up his black leather jacket to use as a pillow and placed an open book over his face to block the light.

"Black." Marlene nudges him with her toe. "Wake up."

Sirius mutters something that sounds like, "Fuck off, McKinnon."

"We've got Herbology in fifteen minutes."

"Not going."

"Sprout is going to be angry." Marlene kicks him a little less gently.

Sirius whines and curls in on himself, protecting his sides from Marlene's boot. "Go w'out me."

"She'll give you detention."

Sirius lets out a snore.

"Fine." Marlene stands up and smooths down her robes. "But you'd better actually do some work on our Charms research when you're done napping."

Sirius doesn't respond, and Marlene, with a glance out the window at the snow falling in the dim light, swoops to grab his leather jacket from the floor and then hurries out of the library.

* * *

"McKinnon!"

Marlene looks up from her lunch. Sirius is marching toward her, hair sticking up every which-way and his right cheek imprinted with the pattern of the carpet in the library. "Have a good nap, then?"

"Did you take my jacket?"

Marlene looks down at her leather-clad arms. "For the walk to Herbology, yeah."

"Give it back."

"Why? It's cold outside, and I've got Care of Magical Creatures next—"

"Why?" Sirius shakes his head. "Because it's mine! You didn't even ask if you could borrow it."

Marlene shrugs as she slides her arms out of the jacket. "You were a bit incoherent at the time."

Sirius snatches his jacket from her hands with a little growl, and Marlene's eyebrows shoot up. "Don't touch my stuff, McKinnon."

Marlene rolls her eyes and looks back to her lunch. "Noted."

"People might…erm, people could start to…James already suggested…." Sirius clenches his jaw and looks around at the group of Gryffindors pretending not to eavesdrop.

"Suggested what?"

"Ahh, there are the lovebirds!" coos Lily Evans as she slides into the seat beside Marlene's.

"Lovebirds?" Marlene's eyes widen.

"James told me you're walking around wearing Sirius' jacket." Lily grins and pokes Marlene's shoulder. "He wouldn't give that up for just anyone."

Sirius runs a hand through his hair. "She stole it." He narrows his eyes at Lily. "Don't go around telling people I'm with McKinnon."

Marlene knows her face is red.

Lily frowns. "I think you two would make a cute couple."

Marlene and Sirius laugh loudly at the same time.

"Have you seen how we argue?" Marlene jerks her head toward Sirius. "He won't do _any_ of the work on our Charms assignment."

"You're the bookworm around here, McKinnon, I thought you'd just prefer to do it all yourself."

"You've got to pull at least _some_ of your own weight! I'm not going to let you coast your way to your first O based on work I've done for you."

"Someone's a bit high and mighty—what makes you think you're going to get an O?"

"Because I'm the smartest Gryffindor in our year—"

" _Ahem._ "

"—except for Lily, and I get O's on every assignment. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Exactly." Sirius tugs his leather jacket on and zips it with one quick motion. "You're the expert in academic success around here."

"You two remind me of me and James." Lily sighs dreamily. "Always bickering, and then one day I turned around and realized I loved him."

Marlene and Sirius exchange a glance.

"For the love of Merlin, Evans," calls Frank Longbottom from a few seats away. "Let them eat their lunch in peace."

Lily rolls her eyes. "I'm off to see James about our Head schedule." She hoists her bag over her shoulder as she stands from the table. "I promise I won't say 'I told you so' when you two realize you love each other. And I'd like to request a bridesmaid slot, too."

Marlene rolls her eyes. "I'll keep you in mind, Lily."

As Lily skips away, Marlene looks up at Sirius, whose face still bears the carpet design down one cheek. "You know I didn't take your jacket to make people talk."

Sirius runs a hand over his face. "I know."

"It's just cold outside."

"I know, McKinnon." He sits beside her, taking Lily's abandoned seat.

"And I don't have feelings for you, beyond complete annoyance that you won't bloody help with this Charms project."

He grins. "Oh, come off it. You know you love me."

She reaches for her mug of tea. "Only half as much as you love me."

He lets out a chuckle and pulls off his jacket. "Here. For your Care of Magical Creatures class."

It's still warm from his body heat. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you freeze to death over a rumor made up by James and Evans?"

She shrugs into the jacket, smirking slightly at the way the sleeves extend over her hands, at the way the hem falls to her thighs.

"It's big on you."

She nods as she pulls the zipper. "Warm, though."

He smiles—a genuine smile, not his trademark smirk—and gives her a little nudge with his elbow. "And this isn't free, mind you."

"No?"

He shakes his head. "This is in exchange for you doing the entire Charms project."

"Not on your life."

He laughs, and she joins in, and if the people at the Gryffindor table begin to whisper behind their hands about them, they don't notice or care.

* * *

 _[Archery Competition: Scenario - It was cold and I was late for school so I 'borrowed' your jacket. It seemed like a good idea until you cornered me at lunch demanding your jacket back...in front of all my friends, who decided that we would make a perfect couple; Hufflepuff Bow - write about strong platonic love.]_

 _[Sims 3 Challenge: personality trait - bookworm]_

 _[Restricted Challenge: no "said" or "says"]_

 _[Embrace the Majors Competition: Education - write about something that happens at Hogwarts]_


End file.
